Media service providers, such as television service providers, acquire content from content providers, such as television networks, and distribute the content to subscribers. Some content is subject to access restrictions, such as blackouts and other restrictions. Content providers may require media service providers to document or otherwise demonstrate compliance with the access restrictions.